1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for permitting adaptation of a suction pad to the outer shape of products to be lifted, whereby at least two brackets are pivotally connected via links to a carrying member, whereby at each bracket via links are pivotally arranged at least two support means on which the suction pad is provided and whereby the support means are movable relative to each other and the links allow the support means to alter their mutual positions such that the suction pad is adaptable to the products, preferably in the form of paper rolls with substantially different diameters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for adaptation of suction pads to paper rolls to be lifted are already known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,147,872 and 3,982,782. For obtaining the desired flexibility regarding the ability of adaptation, these prior art devices have a plurality of separate suction pads. The necessity for using a plurality of separate suction pads, however, requires, that rather extensive link arm systems for, e.g., holding the suction pads. Additionally, rather extensive hose or pipe systems are required for connecting each suction pad to a vacuum-generating device. A problem with said link systems and hose or pipe systems is that they are heavy and sensitive in operation and comprise a rather large number of movable members.
A device in which each suction pad has a rather good adaptation ability is already known from the U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,843. In this case however, the adaptation ability is arrived at by means of a very complex link arm system with the same drawbacks as said prior art devices.